


"Friendly" Advice

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corhajat, F/F, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soleil has a date coming up, she goes to the happiest couple she knows for advice. When Corrin and Rhajat end up telling her different things, though, she discovers not all advice is created equally. Or for the same reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Friendly" Advice

**Author's Note:**

> An anon tumblr request for Corrin and Rhajat helping Soleil out with a date! I'll admit to not knowing a heck of a lot about popular Soleil ships, so I put her on a date with Selkie because of the last fic I wrote with her. Enough rambling, though! Enjoy! :)

Soleil pulled the shirt down over her head, and fixed the collar. “So, how do I look?” She asked, giving a quick turn to show off.

Rhajat’s eyes were hidden beneath her hair. “Did you really _need_ to change right there in front of us? There’s a screen just over there.”

Soleil shrugged. “Why? It’s not like it’s anything that you haven’t seen before. Especially seeing what the two of you are usually like together.”

“Corrin’s different!”

“Well,” Corrin cut in, “I admire your, erm, free spirit? It’s good that you’re so confident in yourself! Still, you might not want to be doing that on your date. It’d come off as a little bit… forward. The shirt is nice, by the way!”

Soleil groaned. “Come on, you don’t think I’d actually do that to Selkie on our date, would you? At least not at the start.”

Corrin grinned nervously. “Well, you do have a tendency every now and then to come on a little bit strong.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Rhajat muttered.

“What am I supposed to do then? Just sit back and say nothing? Stand next to a beautiful woman and not let her know just how beautiful she is?! Honestly,” Soleil turned to Rhajat, “If I were interested in you, wouldn’t you want me to mention just how pretty your hair is? How I could look into your eyes for hours? How I know the perfect place for us to get away to, so I could show you some real appreci-“

“We get the point, Soleil!” Corrin barked, stepping between Soleil and Rhajat, grabbing her hand. Rhajat  clung to Corrin’s arm and glared. She looked as though she was about to curse Soleil then and there.

“I can’t help it! I just like letting cute girls know how cute they are,” Soleil declared with a smug grin.

Corrin sighed. “Soleil, how exactly does it end up for you?”

“Ususally pretty good! Well, for a night at least.”

“And after that?”

Soleil paused for a moment.  “Okay, I see your point. I really should just listen. I mean, you and Rhajat are just the cutest! I _wish_ I could end up like you two!”

A slight smile crossed Corrin’s lips. “Look, you’re confident, energetic, and I... suppose I could understand how other women might find you charismatic. Selkie clearly liked you enough to go on a date with you, right? You’re obviously doing something to make her happy.”

Soleil nodded.

“So if you want things to go well, still be yourself, but tone things down a little bit,” Corrin smiled. “You could tell Selkie she looks pretty, for example, without inviting her back to your quarters. “

Soleil paused for a moment. “I think I could do that! So I just need to turn on the charm more slowly?”

“Exactly!”

“Uh, sure. What she said,” Rhajat droned.

“Wow, thanks!” Soleil grinned, pulling Corrin into a hug. This was going to be way easier than she thought.

“You’re welcome!” Corrin chirped. “Okay, a little bit too long now. Soleil…”

Soleil eventually let go of Corrin, who brushed herself off. Rhajat started to glare at Soleil again.

“All right, well, Rhajat and I were going to see if we could find some new books in the archives for Kana. Good luck on your date, and let us know how it goes!”

Rhajat perked her head up, a devilish grin on her face. “You go ahead. I’ll just be a minute.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” Corrin smiled, leaning in to kiss Rhajat on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon, love.”

“Not before I see you,” Rhajat giggled as Corrin left. As soon as the door shut, Rhajat’s eyes shifted from side to side, as if to ensure Corrin had really left, and spoke in a low voice. “Do you want actual advice on what to do on your little date?”

Soleil raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you just say that Corrin had the right idea?”

Rhajat shook her head. “That’s simply because she doesn’t understand. She doesn’t know the will of the Dark Gods, or who they choose as their messengers, and I have certainly tried to explain that to her.”

“Wait, Dark Gods?”

“Yes, the Dark Gods. You know that Selkie is a divine being, right?”

“Well, she is pretty. I guess you could say she was divine,” Soleil smirked. “But don’t you already have Corrin?”

Rhajat sighed in exasperation. “That’s not what I mean. Kitsune are messengers of the Gods, and you always want to show proper respect and praise to their vessels. You’d be wise not to treat this as some mere outing.”

Soleil scratched her head. “So… play tag or hide and seek with her? It seems like that’s the best kind of praise you could give to Selkie.”

Rhajat shook her head and leaned in closer. “Selkie doesn’t understand the importance of it herself. She denies her role as a messenger of the gods, but that does _not_ mean you should as well.”

“What exactly do you want me to do, then?”

Rhajat smirked. “I’ll make sure I’m out in the courtyard when you are, so I can offer assistance. For now, listen to my instructions, and follow them exactly…”

\--

Soleil had enough experience in romance to know that every girl appreciated something different. Some liked the more direct approach she excelled at, and to be flattered with lavish praise, while others preferred things to go more slowly. So when Rhajat suggested that she begin the date with a period of silent reverence for Selkie, she thought it odd, but was willing to take a chance. After all, Selkie might appreciate a nice, quiet date. It would be completely out of character from what she had seen, but Soleil had heard of stranger things.

Soleil started to question the effectiveness of Rhajat’s advice when Selkie began making frustrated noises and waving her hands in front of her face. However, when she checked in on Rhajat at her hiding spot behind a nearby tree, she zipped her fingers across her lips, encouraging Soleil to keep silent.

“So…” Selkie started awkwardly after about ten minutes of silence, “the weather is really nice?”

The corner of Soleil’s mouth twitched. She wanted to tell Selkie the day wasn’t half as nice as she looked right now, but she remembered Rhajat’s advice.

“It’s really sunny out. It’s a great day to go out and play!” Selkie forced a giggle.

Soleil continued to remain quiet, biting her lip.

The expression on Selkie’s face became very annoyed. “Come on, Solei! What’s wrong with you?

She had to say something.  “I haven’t told you how pretty you are!” Soleil then clapped her hands to her mouth. “Oh, I wasn’t supposed to do that…” Soleil turned to look at Rhajat, who pointed to the ground. Soleil immediately threw herself at Selkie’s feet, hitting her knee with her head on the way down.

“Ah!” Selkie cried, hopping on one leg while clutching her knee. “Geeze, Soleil, why are you acting like this?”

“Ow!” Soleil rubbed her head. “I mean, I’m sorry!” Soleil cried, quickly digging around in her pocket, producing a small pouch. “Here you are! A token of my apology, _and_ my admiration!”

Selkie looked slowly from Soleil’s face to the pouch, and back again. “What is this?”

“It’s a coin purse!”

Selkie’s ears flicked back. “A coin purse?! Oh no… not you too!”

“What do you mean, not me too?”

“Ugh! Why do people keep trying to worship me? I’m not some kind of messenger, and I don’t want to be! Please, can we just have a normal date?”

Soleil tugged on the collar of her shirt. She glanced over to Rhajat’s spot behind the tree, where she mouthed the word “now”.

“Um…” Soleil grinned uneasily, “Praise the gods… and their divine vessels?”

Selkie threw her hands up in defeat and began to storm off. “I can NOT believe this! Just leave me alone!”

Soleil’s eyes widened, and she started after Selkie. “Wait, Selkie! I’m sorry! Let me make this right, Maybe we could go for coffee, just you and me and we can-“

“Do what? More of your creepy worshipping? I’m so sick of it! First Rhajat, now you?”

Soleil stopped. “Wait, Rhajat?”

Selkie huffed. “Don’t even act like you’re not in the same weirdo cult! She keeps trying to worship me, and give me offerings, and a bunch of other things even though I keep telling her not to!”

“Cult?” Soleil shook her head. “Rhajat never told me anything about that. She never told me it made you uncomfortable. Just that you ‘denied your role’ or something like that. Why would she tell me to do something that would-“

That’s when it hit her. She thought Rhajat looked very unhappy after some of the things she said to her. She also thought back to the look Rhajat gave her when she hugged Corrin. It was pretty clear what the actual “intent” of her advice was.

Angrily, Soleil turned around, pointing right at the tree. “Rhajat! Get out here!”

There was no response. Just the sound of a muttered curse and rustling leaves. When Soleil ran up to Rhajat’s hiding spot, she found nothing. _Ugh! I’ll get her next time…_

“Soleil! What are you even doing?”

Soleil scratched the back of her neck. “I… um… may have invited Rhajat to come on this date with me.”

Selkie paused for a moment, her tail standing straight up. “Are you serious?!”

“I am, and I’m really, really sorry! Both for inviting her and for all that weird divine vessel stuff!” Soleil scratched the back of her neck. “It sounded pretty weird when Rhajat was talking about it, but she was so certain that it would work, and that you’d realize your divine purpose or whatever she said! I wanted her with me so that I could make sure I was doing things right.”

Selkie came closer, her posture slowly relaxing. “Why would you even ask her for advice, though? I like you! Not you trying to act like Rhajat.”

Soleil tried not to get too excited about Selkie’s comment. “I promise I didn’t know anything about their worship stuff she had done to you. I asked her and Corrin for help because they’re super cute together, and thought they could help me out,” Soleil smiled sheepishly, and brushed her hand against Selkie’s arm. “I just thought… well, you’re really cool and fun, and I wanted things to go well. I should have just gone on the date without any weird offerings!”

Selkie took a minute to think about it before finally nodding enthusiastically, her bubbly personality finally returning. “That’s okay! Rhajat gets some really weird ideas sometimes. Like I’d be a messenger for dark gods!”

Soleil chuckled. The feeling of relief was palpable. “So, can we start the date over?”

“Sure!” Selkie chirped, her tail swishing from side to side.

“All right then!” Soleil cleared her throat, and put on her best smile. “Hey Selkie, I don’t know how, but you just got even cuter. I…” Soleil stopped as she pondered describing everything pretty about Selkie and inviting her to a nice little secluded spot in the forest, but stopped herself. While she did get some absolutely horrible advice from Rhajat, perhaps Corrin’s advice would be worth trying out. “…thought maybe we could play a game of tag?”

Selkie squealed happily, her ears perking and her eyes lighting up. “Yay! This is going to be the funnest date ever!” Soleil fought the urge to wince as Selkie “playfully” slapped her arm. “You’re it!”

Soleil was speechless for a moment as Selkie ran off, but grinned in spite of the soreness. _Tonight might end up going well after all!_ Suddenly noticing how much of a head start Selkie had, Soleil chased after her.


End file.
